The invention relates to a floor consisting of individual two-dimensional elements.
The invention is intended, in particular, for temporarily installed floors, which can be removed following installation and use, and reused again. Such floors are required, for example, for use in exhibitions. It was previously not possible to configure level and quality floor surfaces with a high load-carrying capability, especially when thin, and therefore light natural stone panels, are used.
In the state of the art, floors comprising textile coverings, which can be removed following use, are known. In this connection, the covering is removable from the floor without leaving a residue and without damaging the floor covering.
According to DE 36 00 807 C2, a method is disclosed for this purpose, for which a plastic layer is disposed on both sides of a backing material, at least one side of which is glueable, impermeable to the adhesive and resistant to water.
For use under high loads and for external use, it is known that stone, concrete or ceramic elements may be laid in mortar or on corner supports. According to DE 197 37 097 C2, a system is known, for which panels are used, and which are laid individually next to one another, or with the help of connecting plates on which the floor covering is applied.
When used in the usual manner for achieving the strength required, natural stone panels are relatively thick and heavy, and therefore cumbersome to transport. For this reason, they are not generally suitable for repeated use. Because of the danger of breakage, thin natural stone panels, which are therefore easily transported, must be glued onto a level substrate or laid in a bed of mortar, and therefore also, are also not suitable for temporary and repeated use.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention, to provide a floor configuration of high strength, comprised of individual elements which are light and easily transported, as well as easily removable, and which can be used repeatedly.
It is a further object to indicate a floor panel unit with a high load-carrying capability of individual floor panels being lightweight and easily transportable and easy to assemble and disassemble, whereas the necessary construction elements are easily removable and re-usable at different times. Moreover, the floor panel unit should be pleasantly passable on foot and allow a re-use in multiple applications.